


Passione saiyan

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al 10° P0rnfest!Prompt: Bulma/Vegeta, "'Sta zitto e vieni a letto!".





	Passione saiyan

Passione saiyan  
  


Vegeta si appoggiò con la spalla allo stipite della porta, teneva le braccia incrociate al petto. Osservò le spalle nude di Bulma e strinse le labbra. Un ricciolo di capelli azzurri accarezzava la pelle pallida del collo di lei, mentre l’inventrice era intenta a legare il resto della capigliatura in una crocchia muovendo le dita sottili. Vegeta avanzò di un paio di passi, silenziosamente e avvertì la gola secca, mentre fissava il collo sinuoso di lei. Schivò i resti di un panino sul pavimento, dribblò un cartone della pizza e passò oltre una pila di scarpe. Teneva il respiro basso, i suoi passi erano fruscii inudibili e la sua figura era ammantata dall’ombra della stanza.

La luce elettrica era fioca e fuori dalla finestra c’era un cielo nero, illuminato dalle luci della città, ma privo di luna e stelle.

“Donna” disse Vegeta con voce roca. Bulma scattò ritta in piedi facendo cadere la sedia con un rumore sordo e strillò. Afferrò un pettine e si voltò di scatto, dimenandolo davanti a sé, il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi sporti in fuori.

“Tsk” borbottò il principe dei saiyan inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Sei tu!” strillò Bulma e gli lanciò contro il pettine. Vegeta lo schivò piegando di lato il capo e sbatté un paio di volte lo stivaletto per terra.

“Ho finito i robot. Devi aggiustarmeli o farmene di nuovi, Donna” ordinò. Bulma strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti.

“È notte fonda! A quest’ora te lo scordi! E poi questa è camera mia!” strillò. Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato. Osservò un pigiama abbandonato sul pavimento e scrollò le spalle.

“Mi hai già invitato in questo porcile, gallina. Ora vedi di metterti a lavoro” disse. Bulma si sporse e Vegeta avvertì una fitta al basso ventre, vedendo che la scollatura di lei gli permetteva di vedere il pizzo del suo reggiseno. Si strinse le braccia, osservando la pelle pallida del petto di lei.

“Io non faccio nulla, scimmione” ringhiò Bulma. I capelli di lui erano umidi e teneva l’asciugamano intorno al collo. Riuscì a intravedere la linea di alcuni suoi nervi e i capillari azzurrini, deglutì osservando i muscoli tesi di lui e la sua pelle abbronzata.

“Stupida umana, come pensi che debba passare tutta la notte se non posso allenarmi?” ringhiò Vegeta.

“Adesso mi sono stancata!” gridò Bulma. Vegeta espirò rumorosamente dalle narici, gettò a terra l’asciugamano e incrociò nuovamente le braccia al petto.

“Umphf” si lamentò.

Bulma teneva le mani sui fianchi, gonfiò il petto facendo ondeggiare il seno prosperoso. Si voltò e allungò il braccio, indicando il proprio giaciglio con l’indice.

“‘Sta zitto e vieni a letto!” ordinò. Vegeta batté le palpebre e ghignò, incrementò l’aura e la porta si chiuse a causa dell’aria spostata da quest’ultima. Bulma raggiunse il letto e si lasciò cadere su esso.

“Potrei considerarlo un altro tipo di allenamento. E magari riesco anche a zittirti” sussurrò Vegeta. Sciolse le braccia e la osservò stesa davanti a lui. Bulma appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e si passò un piede sulla gamba nuda lasciata scoperta dalla minigonna. Vegeta si sfilò gli scarponcini, Bulma si alzò seduta sul letto e si sfilò il vestito rosso a un pezzo a righe nere. Vegeta si tolse i guanti, aiutandosi con i denti, avvertendo il bassoventre dolergli sempre più forte.

“Sono convinta che quello che può fare la mia voce t’interessa, invece” ribatté Bulma.

Vegeta si sfilò la maglia della battle-suit lasciando scoperto il petto. Bulma si appoggiò la punta delle dita sulle labbra piene seguendo la linea dei muscoli scolpiti del saiyan. Si slacciò il reggiseno, lasciando scoperti i seni sodi e fece ondeggiare il reggiseno. Lo lasciò cadere e giocherellò con uno dei suoi capezzoli, fino a sentirlo turgido. Vegeta si mise in ginocchio sul letto e le sfilò le mutandine di pizzo bianche.

Bulma si sfilò la fascetta rossa che le teneva i capelli e questi le ricaddero lungo la schiena in una serie di boccoli vaporosi. Vegeta avanzò sul letto in ginocchio, si stese a faccia in giù e si sfilò pantaloni e boxer, rimanendo al fianco della giovane.

Bulma si sporse e gli sfiorò i glutei e risalì fino al moncherino della coda. Il principe dei saiyan stringe gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un gorgoglio di piacere, abbandonandosi sul letto. Le pupille di Bulma si dilatarono e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide. Si mise in ginocchio sul letto facendo cigolare il materasso e un’altra ciocca di capelli le sfuggì dallo chignon. Vegeta s’inginocchiò a sua volta e si voltò verso di lei. Avvicinarono i loro visi a un paio di dita di distanza, i loro fiati si confondevano mentre i loro respiri diventavano accelerati.

“Vediamo se sei brava quanto fai intendere” la punzecchiò Vegeta. Le mise una mano al centro del petto, Bulma arrossì e Vegeta la fece stendere a faccia in su.

Il principe dei saiyan strisciò più in basso, Bulma sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombarle nelle orecchie.

Vegeta le sollevò la gamba e le passò la lingua sulla pelle, inumidendola. Bulma ridacchiò, alzò e abbassò il piede muovendo anche le dita. La luce della lampada illuminava lo smalto blu notte di cui erano laccate le sue unghie. Allungò le braccia sopra di sé e con entrambe le mani si afferrò alla testata del letto. Vegeta le lasciò cadere nuovamente la gamba sul letto e utilizzò il ginocchio per aprirle bene anche l'altra. Bulma assottigliò gli occhi, facendo fremere le sue ciglia nere. Vegeta si chinò, arcuando la schiena, i capelli a fiamma sulla sua testa ondeggiarono, un paio di ciocche larghe due dita gli finirono davanti al viso. La frangetta gli metteva in ombra le iridi nere color ossidiana. Bulma sorrise, mentre lui iniziava a baciarle il bacino. Vegeta le leccò l’ombelico e Bulma si arcuò leggermente in avanti. Ridacchiò e gli mise le gambe intorno ai fianchi, stringendo.

Vegeta le passò la lingua sulla spalla sentendola rabbrividire e le accarezzò il seno con una mano. Con l’altra mano la penetrò con le dita, sentendola umida al tatto. Ghignò mostrando i denti chiari e la baciò. Bulma ricambiò il bacio, i loro corpi accaldati strisciavano tra loro.

Vegeta penetrò e lei inarcò la schiena fino a creare una mezzaluna, strinse la presa sulla testata del letto fino a far sbiancare le nocche e le sue unghie strisciarono sul legno. Bulma premette i piedi sul letto, creando una serie di pieghe sul piumone del letto. Vegeta la penetrò ripetutamente, gli ansiti di Bulma si fecero sempre più forti, rimbombando nella stanza. Il letto tremava, le assi scricchiolavano e il materasso si alzava su e giù seguendo le spinte del saiyan.

“Mnnh… a-ah… ah ah…”. I gemiti di Bulma risuonarono nelle orecchie del principe dei saiyan. Bulma lo sentì entrare sempre più a fondo, mentre le mani di lui le stringevano i fianchi fino ad arrossarli.

Vegeta venne e si lasci sfuggire un gemito di piacere prolungato.

“Ve-geta!” gridò Bulma. Il suo corpo era madido di sudore, i capelli azzurri le aderivano al collo. Vegeta la baciò, con un braccio le avvolse la testa e con l’altra mano le afferrò la mano staccandogliela dalla testata del letto. Uscì da lei continuando a baciarla, Bulma ricambiò i baci, mentre lui le mozzava il respiro ripetutamente. Vegeta la strinse a sé e si coricò su un fianco, smise di baciarla, mentre la Briefs ansimava rumorosamente. Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Forse potrei abituarmi a vederlo come un diversivo rispetto agli allenamenti” bisbigliò, accarezzandole la testa. Bulma gli strinse il petto spasmodicamente, abbandonandosi sul corpo bollente di lui.

 


End file.
